Levi and Kenny: memories from the underground city
by TitanSlayer98
Summary: Two funny memories between Levi and Kenny Ackerman that took place during the short time that he lived with him in the underground city.


Note- This is just two events I thought of after I read the chapters of the manga where Levi was revealed that he lived with Kenny when he was younger and I tried to make them funny but no promises. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own shingeki no kyojin or the characters

Levi and Kenny's relationship was never a healthy one by far. Kenny was cruel, abusive, manipulative, never showed mercy to any one and showed all the criteria of being a sociopath. Levi lived with him and was trained by him to fight, to stalk, and to kill. The plain truth was that this was all that was between them. Their was no loving or caring father-son relationship.

In fact, Levi and Kenny pretty much hated each other. However in the twisted and odd underground city that was their home, they some how grew to respect each other in a way. But neither one would ever admit it.

So here are a few past memories of the two that show how odd and disturbing their relationship really was.

Levi had only been sent to live with Kenny a few weeks ago. Right off the bat, Levi could tell Kenny was a true asshole and had a cruel sense of humor. On top of this, he had habits that Levi thought were absolutely detestable. Kenny would clean his ears with his grimy fingers at dinner, he would drink booze all night and stumble around pissed off by his hangover the next morning.

But the one that Levi thought was the worst was Kenny's addiction to smoking. He would never see Kenny without a fresh cigarette between his lips. Levi would almost vomit when he would catch a Wiff of the tobacco stench that radiated from him.

"Do you always have to smoke those disgusting things?" Levi asked while glaring at Kenny, who sat on the couch next to him, as he rolled his usual 35 cigarettes for that day.

"You want one?" Kenny asked with a smirk, already knowing what Levi's answer would be.

"Hell no, those things are for disgusting bastards such as yourself." Levi answered in a bitter tone with an angry scowl shot at Kenny. Since Levi was young, he didn't know how to hold his tongue and because he lived with Kenny, it would cost him dearly.

Kenny didn't react to his insult, so Levi thought he won the very short bought- of words, he was sadly mistaken. Kenny continued to roll his last cigarette for today, carefully licking the seal of the smoking paper that wrapped around the tobacco. Then he placed all of them in his metallic cigar box except for one.

As he put the one cigarette in his mouth, a cruel repercussion for Levi's back talk came to mind to which he thought was hilarious. He smiled evilly as he spoke up.

"Say Levi, scoot over here for a second, I got something to show ya." Levi was very hesitant to say the least, but again he was ignorant and didn't suspect any harm would come to him. So he scooted over on the couch, now sitting right next to Kenny.

Kenny picked up the box of matches sitting next him on the end table, plucked one and set the box back down. He then crossed one of his legs over the other. Then with one swift motion, he struck the match across the bottom of his boot, igniting it.

Kenny then rose the match to his cigarette, holding it there until the orange ember glowed from the end. Instead of distinguishing the match like usual. Kenny took a long drag from the cig and stared at the lit match.

He then blew the smoke up in a calm and controlled manner. He turned to Levi to see him also staring at the lit match and he then asked him. "Hey Levi, have you ever seen a match burn twice?"

Levi then gave a curious look and proceeded to reply. "That's impossible, it's already lit, when it goes out, you can't get it to burn again." Kenny then gave an evil smile again. "No it ain't impossible, this match can burn twice, watch."

Kenny then proceeded to blow out the match, and in one quick motion, he pushed it against Levi's cheek. Levi yelped in pain and fell off the couch as Kenny twistedly laughed at his pain. Levi's pain soon turned into rage, he quickly rose from the floor and drew back his right fist, ready to send it flying.

However Kenny knew Levi would start swinging, so he took a big drag of his cig and blew the smoke right in Levi's eyes. Levi's vision suddenly became blurred and Kenny took this opportunity. He uncrossed his legs and with one swift motion, took his right foot and sweep kicked Levi's feet out from under him, sending him hitting the wooden floor on his back.

He laid there for a second, dazed. He then sat up and yelled at Kenny who was heading towards the door to go outside. "You're such an asshole!" He yelled but Kenny was laughing to loud to even here him.

This was the first time Levi got a taste of Kenny sick sense of humor and it surely wasn't the last.

-2 years later

It's been two years after Levi came to live with Kenny, he was now 12 years old. And like most 12 year old boys, he wanted a dog. Now he was very cleanly but he still wanted a dog he could play with and have some company.

However, where Levi went wrong is that he mentioned it to Kenny. Even though Levi was now aware of the twisted bastard that Kenny was, he never thought he would do something like this.

Levi was sitting on the couch reading a book, when Kenny came into the house with a smile on his face. Levi thought this was very odd and was wary of it.

"Hey Levi, remember how you said you wanted a dog." Kenny asked with what looked like a genuine smile. Levi just nodded, still keeping his guard up.

"Well, I gotcha ya one." Kenny said still having the smile on his face. To this, Levi dropped his guard and got exited, cause after all he was just like any other boy at the time except for living with a sociopath. "Where is he?" He said while standing up.

"He's out on the porch." Kenny replied. Levi started walking towards the door. He was suspecting that Kenny found a friendly stray to bring home. There were a lot of them running around the underground city, most living off trash and other scraps of food they could find. Levi figured the dog would be pretty dirty and might have fleas, but it was nothing a heavy scrubbing in the tub couldn't fix.

However when Levi threw open the front door and stepped out onto the brick deck. He never thought he would come face to face with a coyote. The coyote sat there finishing a piece of meat that Levi suspected Kenny used to lure him to the house. The fowl creature was covered in mud, fleas, ticks and god knows what else. He produced an Oder that made Levi gag.

As Levi stood in shock the coyote looked him right in the eyes and snarled. And as they stood, locked eye to eye, that was when Kenny stood in the doorway, laughed evilly and said.

"So, do you like e'm!" Somehow that was the coyotes cue to pounce at Levi, said boy hopped over the side of the brick deck and fell 5 feet, landing on his feet. He took off like a bat out of hell with the coyote right on his heals. All the while Kenny watched and laughed to himself as he walked back inside.

Levi returned an hour, panting and out of breath. Kenny sat on the couch when Levi came bursting through the door. Levi collapsed on the floor face first from exhaustion as Kenny smirked and said. "So Levi, how many times did he bite ya on the ass?"

Levi raised his head slightly to glare at Kenny and huffed out. "You...are such an...asshole!" Levi never did ask Kenny for a pet dog again. Because he now fully knew the sick sense of humor of Kenny Ackerman.

End note- well there it is, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts and feelings, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
